The Soul of The Story
by Bobbi Rambles
Summary: It is ultimately the people in the story that make the books we know and love so great and so sad...a collection of 100-word drabbles exploring the characters of Harry Potter: the formative events in their lives, their relationships with each other and ultimately the essence of their beings. What makes Harry so brave, or Luna so honest?
1. It Might Have Been

**A/N: Hey all! This "100-word drabble" thing is an idea I borrowed from SoloMoon's fic "Thou Bitter Sky." But while the idea may be theirs, the actual content is mine, I promise. And you should go check out that fic if you're into ATLA fanfic because it is gooood.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, or the quote below. The title of this chapter and the quote come from John Greenleaf Whittier.**

" _Of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been."_

Sometimes I think about that fateful night.

Voldemort killed my parents. My world fell apart when I was too young to even know it. The Dark Lord fled, Hagrid carried me away, and I spent the next decade with the Dursleys.

But what if, what if it had been different?

What if Hagrid had given me to Sirius? What if Sirius hadn't gone to Azkaban, and he had raised me? What if Sirius had trusted Lupin, so he could have vouched for his innocence and pointed the blame at Peter, the true traitor?

Sometimes it's just too painful to contemplate.

 **A/N: And there you have it! The first drabble. I still haven't decided whether I want this to be centered around Harry, or if they'll bounce around and look at different characters, but it all just depends on what gets my creative juices going, you know?**

 **I welcome praise and constructive criticism alike, as well as any suggestions you might have!**

 **~The Last Narnian**


	2. Perfect

**A/N: Romione coming up for you! I tend to stick to canon ships, but I'll try to work in some others so this is enjoyable for everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The quote comes from Donald Miller.**

" _When you stop expecting people to be perfect, you can like them for who they are."_

Is he the smartest man in the world? Is he the most handsome? The most dashing, the sweetest, the kindest?

Not by a long shot.

He is not the Prince Charming I read about as a girl. He is not the genius everyone expected I would love. He is not a romantic who brings me roses and chocolates "just because".

But he knows when I need him to listen, understands when I need him to let me be, and sees when I need him close.

Ron never was perfect, and he never will be.

But then again, neither will I.

 **A/N: Romione gives me all the feels, okay? I cried when I was writing this, and it isn't even that sad! *sniff* what's wrong with me?**

 **Review please! I love knowing what my readers think!**

 **~The Last Narnian**


	3. The Bystander

**A/N: And now we're branching out of the Golden Trio to an unlikely character. I originally saw this quote and thought of a Malfoy, but then I decided that really didn't fit the part of bystander as well. I think I'm happy with how this worked out without a Malfoy too.**

 **Disclaimer: Rowling, bless her beautiful imagination, owns Harry Potter, and Albert Einstein is responsible for the quote.**

" _The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it."_

People would remember the name Cornelius Fudge. That was what he promised himself the day he became Minister.

The problem was, people seemed far more likely to remember the name Albus Dumbledore, a simple Headmaster of all people!

So when that same Headmaster said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back, well, it just seemed a little too much like an attempt to garner even more attention.

And then the Headmaster turned out to be right all along, and the Minister saw the chance to be a hero slip from his grasp.

It was a shame that Cornelius Fudge would be remembered after all.

 **A/N: Phew! You know, writing a story in** _ **exactly**_ **100 words is actually pretty darned hard. It becomes a game of "Is this adjective** _ **really**_ **that important?" (Hint: usually, no)**

 **Man, I'm on a roll today! Three in like, an hour. This is really rare you guys. If any of you have read my other fics, you know I generally take foreeeeveeeer to update.**

 **Comments, Concerns, Questions, Suggestions, etc, etc, all welcome!**

 **~ The Last Narnian**


	4. Extraordinary Love

**A/N: So this one is about one of the most tragic ships ever because they hurt my heart and I couldn't just not write about them. I decided to challenge myself even more and make this one all dialogue. Is a refreshing, artistic twist? Is it a terrible choice that I should never make again? I have no idea. You tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters and anything else HP-related belong to J.K, while the quote is from Oscar Wilde.**

" _Never love anyone who treats you like you're ordinary."_

* * *

"Have I mentioned how utterly mesmerizing those emerald eyes are, Evans?"

"Sod off, Potter."

* * *

"Congratulations on your 116% in Potions, my deer! Can't you spare some brains for everyone else?"

"James, we're dating. You don't have to be so over-the-top anymore."

"Over-the-top? Lily, everything I say about you is nothing less than the truth!"

"Stop yelling and I will kiss you."

* * *

"Sweetheart, that was the most well-executed, stunning Bat-Bogey Hex I've ever seen!"

"James, we are literally surrounded by Death Eaters."

"Can't a guy compliment his wife?"

* * *

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

* * *

 **A/N: Um, so, I hope this communicated what I wanted it to, which is that Lily loves James partly because he thinks she's extraordinary. That's not the only reason of course, but it goes along with the quote. I realize James is a little energetic in this, but a) He's James Potter and b) There's only so many ways to communicate love and admiration through dialogue, okay?**

 **If this was confusing, or you have any other feedback, let me know!**

 **~ The Last Narnian**


	5. Style

**A/N: Back and updating more than a year later! Better late than never, folks :)**

 **Disclaimer: Quote courtesy of Audrey Hepburn, books courtesy of Rowling.**

" _Why change? Everyone has his own style. When you have found it, you should stick to it."_

The Ancient and Noble House of Black had never suited him. The stoicism, the chill that ran through the walls, the distinctly creepy manner with which Kreacher slunk around- _ugh._ No, this family he'd been born into wasn't his style.

Neither, he decided, was Slytherin. He knew that better than ever when he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Gryffindor suited him far better, and he clung to its colors for the sole purpose of alienating his family. The warmth of it, the recklessness- everything that went against Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius Black died damn proud of his chosen style.


End file.
